My Bella
by In Awe Of Fire
Summary: Bella and Edward are running from James and Victoria. Edward takes Bella somewhere to keep her safe. What shall ensue? Possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

My Bella…

**Author's Note:** **This story starts when Bella, Jasper, and Alice are in Phoenix running from James and Victoria. Bella has just answered her phone. It's Edward if you can't tell at first. The Bella in my story is a bit different from Stephenie's. Bare with, me please. Also, the title is subject to change. PM me some ideas, eh? Read on!!**

**Songs that inspired this chappie: **

**Beating Heart Baby by Head Automatica.**

**Hush Hush by Natalie Portman's Shaved Head.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I may wish it doesn't, but unfortunately it does. So do all of the characters introduced in her amazing books. Although, I might have changed a few of their personalities. :D **

Chapter One

BPOV

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked. I was so relieved to hear from him.

"We lost the tracker." he replied. "The woman is still in the area. Rosalie and Esme are going back to Forks to protect your father." He sounded so stressed. I needed to see him. "Then you and I are going to somewhere… alone. The rest of the family are going to continue hunting. Bella, I will do anything it takes to make you safe again." He said so seriously, I had no doubt that he meant every word.

"Okay. Are you driving ar are you coming here by plane?" I wanted to know. I mean, really. Alone? I'm sure I can handle some alone time with Edward….

"I am going to catch the soonest plane out of Seattle. I will be there as fast as I can."

"Alright," I said with a sniffle. "I'll see you soon." I said.

"Bella," he sighed my name. "It won't be soon enough for my personal tastes. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward," I said automatically. "Bye." I was really close to tears now.

"Stay safe." he said so softly that I had trouble hearing him. But with that, he hung up the phone.

I wiped my eyes and turned to Alice and Jasper. Alice looked like she was going to bounce out of her seat. If it weren't for Jasper's hand on her knee, I bet she would. She then uttered one ear-breaking squeal.

"BELLA!!!!!" she screamed. "OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE HE TOLD YOU HE LOVED YOU _OVER THE PHONE!!!!_ Man, I need to speak with that boy…" she trailed off to herself.

"Wait, did you guy hear that whole conversation? Both sides?" I asked, incredulous.

"Duh, Bella. Vampires, remember?" she said in a patronizing tone.

"Alice," Jasper said as a reprimand. "Go pack your things, Bella. We leave in ten minutes for the airport." he told me.

****

So, I hoped you liked it. I already have the next chapter written, I just need to transfer it over. Please, please, please review and/or PM me if you have questions. :D But if you don't, I totally understand. Luvubye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello people. I thank you all for the favorites and alerts! I am so excited. And thank you, Vampirre, for the advice. It was extremely appreciated. I will try to work on it. :D So now on with the story. **

**Songs that inspired (in other words, that I listened to during writing) this chapter:**

**You're Goin' Down by Sick Puppies**

**West Coast by Coconut Records**

**The Western World by Pennywise**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I may wish it doesn't, but unfortunately it does. So do all of the characters introduced in her amazing books. Although, I might have changed a few of their personalities. :D**

Chapter Two

BPOV (Thirty minutes later)

We were waiting at the airport. Edward had said he would be there in twenty minutes. Alice was trying to force me **(A/N Yes, I know that Alice is not normally mean-ish but this is my Alice. So think of her as a Jackie-Alice. That is all. Read on.) **to eat something with Jasper trying to distract her. I felt silently thankful that Jasper was here as well. But I was too worried about Edward to eat anything.

I looked over to Alice who, miraculously, had gone quiet. The reason being she was in one of her and Jasper's silent conversations.

Jasper finally sighed and, with a look of regret, started using his gift to make me hungrier, and hungrier.

"Fine!!" I said rather loudly. "I will eat something if it will make you stop, but it is entirely against my will. Remember that." I didn't care about the few people who looked over at my minor outburst; I just walked toward the direction of Starbucks. I like their muffins, and if it was "necessary" that I eat something I was getting a goddamn chocolate chip muffin. Sue me.

As I was walking I felt the anger just slip out of my being, and calm take its place. I turned my head to see Jasper walking next to me. I glared and, futilely, tried to walk faster than him.

He scoffed, "Bella, you realize that with the fact that I am a vampire, I could run to the end of this airport and back with you not even knowing the difference? Therefore, it is a wasted effort to try to walk faster than me." I just kept glaring.

We had reached Starbucks, thankfully. I ordered my muffin and, to my growing agitation, Jasper paid for it. I started walking back to where we had been sitting without him.

I had chosen this spot because it was in plain view of the gate that Edward's plane would disembark from. Now that I was focusing on him, my heart felt as though it was not completely there. I didn't know what to do. I started hyperventilating to the point that I was seeing black spots in my vision.

I felt two strong arms encircle me and, at first, I thought they were Jasper's. That is, until I smelt the delicious smell that was my Edward. I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. Not from sadness, no from happiness.

"I…was so…w-w-worried. I d-didn't…know I-I-I would miss… you this m-m-much." I spoke through my sobs.

He buried his face in my hair. "I know, love, I know. I love you so much. Being without you, even for a day or two, was complete torture." he said. I turned my face up towards his. It looked like he would be crying too, if it were possible.

I tried to stifle my tears while he kissed my cheeks, nose, eyelids, everywhere but my lips.

"Love," he said. "We need to get going. Our plane is taking off in," he looked at his watch. "Twenty-five minutes."

He then did the one thing that I didn't expect from him: he kissed my lips, once, twice, and then kept them there for an uncountable amount of time. It could have been minutes, hours, days. I felt like I was on fire. My lips tingled under his. He pressed his against mine more firmly. I felt his tongue come out of his mouth to trace my lips and, immediately, I opened my mouth to him. The taste of him was indescribable when our tongues were sliding against each other.

The kiss ended when we were both gasping for, unneeded for him, breaths. I looked into his face and grinned widely. He just laughed and gave me one more chaste kiss.

"Shall we?" I asked. We stared walking towards our plane together.

I stopped. "Wait. Edward, you never told me. Where are we going?" I wanted to know.

"On a plane." he answered simply. I just looked at him.

He laughed again. "Love, first we are going on a plane to Rio de Janero. Then, once there, I will tell you of the next leg of out journey. Does that suffice?"

I debated. "Yes, I suppose it does." I said with a small smile.

"Then let us be on our way." he said.

**Again, I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry it is so short. Reply if you want, but you don't necessarily have to. Although, I would greatly appreciate it if you pushed that little green button. :D I would also feel some major gratitude if y'all gave me some tips. Thanks for reading!! Luvubye!**


End file.
